


Forbidden Temptation

by cf_writer



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Faberry, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Skank!Quinn, Smut, Teacher!Rachel, brittana, lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cf_writer/pseuds/cf_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Skank!Quinn & Teacher!Rachel. Rachel Berry begins her new career as the Music Teacher at McKinley, on her first day she meets Quinn Fabray. She knows it's wrong but she can't stop and this begins the forbidden relations of the teacher and student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was built on the prompt sent via tumblr (hellyeahfaberryforever) this first chapter is shorter as it is the prologue and is just setting the story. I will be trying to upload at least once a week but the next chapter will be up maybe sooner than that. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave any thoughts and ideas in a review!

Rachel Berry wandered down the corridors of McKinley, the memories of her High School experience flashed through her mind. She remembered her favourite lessons, her favourite teachers and she also remembered the one thing she would probably never forget... The slushies. She stopped at the glass cabinet that was filled with cheerleading trophies, including a large picture of the coach, her worst nightmare, Coach Sylvester.

That woman had made her life a living hell, sending the cheerios to taunt her and laugh because she chose her talent of singing over popularity. She peered down at her outfit that she had chosen for the day and grimaced, knowing that she would have earned herself one of those ice cold drinks.

But this time was different, she was in charge now, she was the teacher.

The brunette made her way into the staff room, seeing a few teachers talking to each other or in their own little world, she chose against intruding and headed towards the small kitchen area spotting the coffee machine. With her 100 megawatt smile she skipped across the room and poured herself a cup. Taking a sip she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves, she had been dreading this day for weeks. Her first day as a teacher at her old school, she should be exited, but her anxiety was getting the best of her.

"Hey Rachel!" A loud shout shocked her, resulting in her spilling her drink down her front. She groaned, that was her favourite sweater and now it was ruined. She wondered if her day could start off any worse, probably, but she didn't want to think negatively.

"Damn it Finn, you scared me." She placed her empty cup on the side and pulled off her soaked jumper, glad she was wearing a shirt underneath.

"Sorry," He said with his dopey smile, "I'm just excited to see you, it's been years."

"Yep, seven to be exact." She nodded her head, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm the football coach." He pointed at his whistle with pride, she bit back a laugh as she noticed the far too small gym shorts he was also sporting. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be on Broadway or something?"

"It didn't work out." She bit her lip feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Oh, well it's good to have you back." He grinned, "Do you want me to walk you to your classroom?"

"Um..." She wanted to say no but his hopeful expression made her break, "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

The tall boy turned around and motioned for her to follow. They walked together until they reached her room, she smiled in thanks before entering and shutting the door behind her. She released a sigh of relief, although feeling a little bad for being rude to Finn, she was glad to be rid of him and his constant talking. He was a nice guy but bumping into your old high school sweetheart can be a bit of a surprise and she acted on instinct, which was to run.

Next thing she knew, her classroom was filling with students all watching her, wondering who she was and why their normal teacher wasn't present. She waited until the room was almost full and then stood up at the front, taking in a deep breath and then spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miss Berry." She smiled warmly, "I am your new Music teacher and before you ask, I have no idea what happened to your old teacher, all I do know is I'm here to stay." Rachel looked around at the faces of the students, "Is everyone here so we can begin?"

"Everyone but our  _favourite_  Skank." A boy with a Mohawk spoke and the room filled with quiet laughter.

She looked around, even who she presumed were the misfits of the school were chuckling. Was this girl really  _that_  unpopular? Maybe she just needed a good role model, or someone she could come to when she was in trouble.

"No worries, Berry." One of the cheerleaders gave her a crooked smile, "She's probably just in the girls' toilets getting high."

"Excuse me, I didn't get both of your names." Rachel said, sudden worry in her tone.

"My name's Puck but you can call me anything you like." He winked at her and a largely built jock leaned over to high five him.

"I'm Santana." The girl spoke, "You can call me Santana."

"Well, do the two of you know how serious this is? Please tell me this is some sort of joke." She folded her arms, not happy with what she'd been told.

Santana snapped, "Why don't you go see for yourself if you don't believe us."

"Fine I will, what's this girl's name?" Rachel asked, stopping at the door.

"Quinn Fabray." Puck answered, "Pink hair, you'll know when you see her."

"Or when you smell her." Santana added and Rachel sighed, turning around and ignoring the giggles behind her.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." She headed to the room opposite from hers and knocked on it then entered.

Mr. Schue smiled taking his eyes off the board he was currently writing on. "Rachel! It's good to see you, I heard rumours that you were going to be joining the staff. Is everything okay?"

"Hi, Mr. Schue." Rachel said, smiling at her old glee club teacher. "It's good to see you too, I'd love to catch up with you, but I have to go and find a student right now, would you mind keeping an eye on my class?"

"Sure." He nodded and entered her room whilst she stormed down the corridor and into the nearest girls' bathroom. It was empty by the looks of it, but when she saw the smoke coming out of the top of one of the stalls she stomped her foot in the true Rachel Berry fashion.

"Whoever is in there, come out this instant!" She said, shocked by the strength in her own sentence.

The door was pulled open and in the frame stood a pink haired teenager with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. The Skank took one look at the teacher and found herself unable to turn away, she'd never had a thing for a teacher before, mainly because they were normally a lot older than the woman stood before her. Yet here she was lusting after the new teacher. She threw her cigarette into the toilet bowl and tilted her head to take in her appearance.

Starting at the bottom and working her way to the top, her gaze trailed up Rachel's incredibly long legs. She licked her top lip tantalisingly slow. Then she moved her eyes up until she found the brunette's breasts and the visibly hardened nipples under her shirt.  _Fuck, she's turned on, I'm turning her on!_

"Can I help you, beautiful?" Quinn's eyes locked with her teacher's.

"W-what?" Rachel squeaked, all of her power disappeared instantly and she was suddenly that vulnerable young girl she used to be. "C-come o-out of there... Right-right now."

"What you going to do, Miss?" She raised her eye brow seductively and Rachel was extremely aroused.  _Not good, this can't be happening, I can't be getting turned on by my student!_  She wanted to run out of the room but she was frozen in place. "You going to punish me?"

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel.

"Um... Y-yes... Detention." Rachel nodded to herself, "Y-you have a detention... For smoking on school grounds."

"Great, I would love to spend some more time with you." The girl took another step and Rachel backed herself into the sink, trying to put any space between them. "One. On. One."

The brunette couldn't breathe, she looked over the girl's body and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning. Quinn just saw this as a confirmation that it wasn't just her that wanted this. She reached up running her finger down Rachel's chest, feeling her shudder and then stopped it on the top button and flicked it open, revealing more of the woman.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Quinn put one of her legs in between Rachel's and leaned forwards to whisper hotly into her ear, "You seem a little... Flustered."

"I-I... This-this is inappropriate!" Rachel was gripping onto the sink, trying to steady herself as she could feel her knees about to buckle. 

Quinn smirked, slowly lifting her leg and pushing her thigh into Rachel's centre, knowing she'd already come too far just to back out now. She heard her whimper loudly and grind down on her leg, the diva couldn't fight it any more, giving up on any self control she had left.

The Skank crashed her lips against Rachel's, before she had a chance to push her away. The brunette's heart was beating so fast she was a little scared for her health. She had never felt anything like this before, none of the kisses she had shared with her ex's were anything in comparison to the younger girls lips on hers, she let her eyes flutter shut, unable to keep them open any longer. Quinn kissed her harder trying to get a response from her teacher, when she felt the woman's soft lips kissing her back she sighed and pulled back.

Pausing for a moment to take in the teacher's flushed appearance, swollen lips and wide eyes. Then she spun around, walking to the door deciding she wanted to make the a dramatic exit so she would be remembered, "See you in detention, Miss."

Rachel exhaled, releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Realisation of what had just happened hit her like a slap to the face, she wanted Quinn Fabray, who was her  _student_  and who had just had her pinned up against the sink kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh dear god, this is going to be a long and painful year._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Skank!Quinn & Teacher!Rachel. Rachel Berry begins her new career as the Music Teacher at McKinley, on her first day she meets Quinn Fabray. She knows it's wrong but she can't stop and this begins the forbidden relations of the teacher and student.

_How could I let it get that far? I just made out with my student! I'm going to get fired; they're going to find out... Oh shit, it's Finn! Okay, act casual, there's no way he knows._

"Hey Rachel, you okay?" He sat down across from her on the small table in the teachers' lounge. It was second period and she had a free. Luckily for her, it was a place that Quinn most definitely wouldn't be. Unluckily she couldn't avoid everyone, including her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Finn, I'm very good." She flashed him a fake smile that he fell for and looked back down at her food, hoping that she could try and avoid a conversation with the man.

"How's class been? I heard you had Puckerman, Lopez and Fabray in your first period. Tough break." He said leaning back on his chair and tilting it so it was resting on only the back two legs.

"It was fine, they weren't that bad..." She shrugged, the memory of the girl pressing her up against the sink flashed through her mind.

"Really? They normally send the new teachers crazy, especially Fabray. They must have really liked you... What's not to like?" He smiled widely and winked at her, trying to use one of his old tricks that had won her over once before, yet this time he failed miserably.

"Finn, are you trying to seduce me?" She asked bluntly, looking him dead in the eye with an annoyed expression.

"Is it working?" He asked with another wink.

"No." She deadpanned and shook her head.

"Oh... Um... Good thing I wasn't then." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah good thing..." She sighed, "You shouldn't do that-" she said pointing to the chair, "-You could fall."

"S'okay, I have good balance." He shrugged, leaning back a little further, trying to show off to the woman and although she was having none of it he continued to rock back and forth on the chair.

"Gigantor." The second she heard the voice she froze and watched as Finn was pulled backwards and with a yelp, he landed on his back. "You should be more careful, swinging on chairs is very dangerous." She shuddered as the woman dressed in one of her many tracksuits lifted the chair back up and took Finn's place ignoring the fact he was lay on his back gasping for the oxygen she had knocked out of him. "So Barbra Streisand, you're back."

"Sue-" She was instantly cut off.

"You lost the privilege to call me by my first name when you became a failure on Broadway, so you can stick to the usual Coach Sylvester." She paused and then continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, I heard you were interested in taking over the Glee club. This is not going to happen."

"Actually, Coach Sylvester I'm not taking it over, me and Will are _both_  going to run the club." She corrected, "and n-no threat is going to keep me from doing it."

"We'll see." Sue stood up, glared down at Rachel for a moment and walked away, the second she was out of the room she relaxed.

"Oh my god Finn." She quickly knelt by his side on the floor, "how badly are you hurt?"

"I'm not, I was playing possum." He sat up with his childish smile, "I thought it would be better to lay on the floor rather than get up and have to talk to her, she still scares me."

 _He's the biggest idiot I have ever met!_ She sighed and stood back up, walking past him and out into the hallway.

She wanted to go home; she wanted the stage; she wanted Broadway.

 

*

 

The rest of her classes leading up to lunch were uneventful, that was until the teenager she'd been dreading to see abruptly entered her classroom to stand by her desk. Her students began to speak in hushed whispers, obviously knowing who the girl was, the only question was why she'd just walked into a freshman lesson.

"Miss Berry..." She licked her lips absentmindedly and caught her teacher's eyes flicker to watch.

"Q-Quinn Fabray, what-what are you doing in my class?" The brunette looked down at the book in her hands and then to the students, whose eyes were on them.

"Look at me." The punk grabbed the book and threw it on the desk, "You've been avoiding me."

"How could you-" Rachel paused; she had been ready to shout at her but then remembered the audience they had. She bit her lip and glanced around the room, trying to think up a plan to keep her students busy, surely they'd prefer to be doing something else instead of school-work anyway. "Class?" She stood up and waited until she had everyone's full attention, "I need to have a chat with Miss Fabray about her effort in class." She was impressed with the idea that suddenly popped into her head, "Who wants to help decorate my classroom? You'll be getting out of work for the next hour."

Every hand in the room shot up, except one, a girl.

"I think that is very unprofessional, Miss Berry." She folded her arms stubbornly.  _Great, she reminds me of, well... me._  "We need to be focusing on our studies!"

The girl's classmates booed and shouted at her to shut up, Rachel sighed, she's really wasn't in the mood to teach after this morning.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked the girl, stepping out from behind her desk.

"Harmony." She smiled sarcastically. Rachel took a moment to glance over the teen's appearance, with that one quick look she knew, she was a perfectionist.

"Well Harmony, you're only a freshman and so it will not hurt to miss one music lesson, everyone is ahead anyway. So, you really don't want to take part in designing my new classroom? You looked like the perfect candidate for leading the team." Rachel gave an exaggerated sighed and turned around and bit her lip, waiting in silence before she heard the tiny squeal.

"I'd be in charge?" The girl stood up quickly.

"Yes." Rachel nodded and faced her again, "shame you would prefer to carry on with the lesson."

"Actually, I do think the room needs a bit of a re-model. I don't think it's the right environment for a music classroom." Harmony stepped up and spun on her feet, "okay everyone gather round, I will put you all into groups, the more talented artists will help me in our mission to make the classroom a masterpiece and the rest of you talentless people can sit and watch, wishing you were me."

"Shut up!" One of the kids threw a paper ball at her face but she swiftly caught it, ignored the comment and carried on dishing out the roles to each member of the class. _Yep, she's just like me, although she's a little more courageous._  Rachel chuckled and returned to her seat behind her desk.

"Nice to know you put me first." Quinn smirked.

Rachel breathed in deeply, shifting in her seat to face her incredibly attractive student. "I put my job first, actually."

"Really? Because last time I checked making out with a student is something that could get you fired." Quinn looked back at the teens now all busy with the project and then back to Rachel. She moved to sit in the center of the desk, her legs spread slightly teasing her teacher, "so, why have you been avoiding me all morning?"

"Why do you think?" Rachel snapped, "What happened in the bathroom was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. It was a moment of insanity and it will not happen again."

"I don't believe that." Quinn grinned, swinging her legs, "You'll break eventually, one way or another."

"Don't hold your breath." Rachel hissed and went to move away but instead felt the weight of the teen as the girl straddled her in front of her class. Luckily they were faced the other way but knowing her luck that wouldn't last very long. "Get. Off. Me."

Quinn ignored her and instead rocked her hips into the woman's below her, leaning forward to whisper into her ear,  _"You know, I'm suddenly very excited for detention later, how about you Miss Berry?"_ She didn't wait for a response and judging from her teacher's panting she wasn't going to get one, so she captured Rachel's earlobe between her teeth hearing a quiet whimper from the brunette and then pulled back, got up, turned on her heels and slipped out of the room as if nothing happened.

_You let it happen again, Rachel. You're a bigger idiot than Finn!_

"O-Okay everyone, how's everything going?" She asked, slouching forwards in her chair to rest her arms on the desk that Quinn had been sat on, the thought created goose bumps over her arms. Her head started spinning with thoughts.  _Just admit it, you have a crush on your student, you can't exactly deny it when your panties are drenched and all because of a little thigh on thigh contact!_

 

*

 

At lunch Rachel decided to go to her old sanctuary, a better hiding place, somewhere she could escape from everyone. She walked down the steps in the auditorium, different memories of the times she'd spent in this very room flashed through her mind as she descended to the bottom and then walked up to the stage and sat down in the middle.

She smiled, wishing she could go back, she would change so much.

"Rachel!" She heard a voice and knew she'd been caught.

"Who's there?" Rachel called out.

"It's just me." The curly haired man jumped onto the stage and sat next to her as she looked up at the empty rows of seats. "Everything becoming a bit too much?"

"Just a little bit." She sighed, "It's so strange being back."

"Well after living in New York it would be." He agreed.

"I just don't know if I can do it, being a teacher." She told him.

Her dream was to be a star, not to teach someone how to live her dream. She lay back on the stage and looked up at the lights overhead, she wondered where she'd be if her dream hadn't been destroyed.

"What happened, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked. She'd never told anyone. One day she just disappeared, out of the papers and off the TV. Nobody knew what happened to her or why she quit. Then she suddenly reappeared as a teacher at her old High School, which she had made effort in the past to express her hatred for.

"It's not important. All I know is my dreams over. Broadway is over." She got up from the floor and offered the teacher her hand pulling him up too.

"Well if you ever want to talk, you know where my room is." He smiled, "I'm always here for you Rachel."

"Thank you." She appreciated his kindness but if she was honest, she didn't want it, right now all she wanted was to be left alone and hopefully then the numbness would fade.

 

*

 

_Okay, this is it. You've been terrified all day and here it is... Detention. You can do this. Just ignore her. Shit! She looks stunning. She's coming over, look cool Rachel!_

The punk walked until she stood about a meter away from the desk.

"So, what are the plans for today's detention?" Quinn winked.

_She's so much better at that than Finn, she looks so sexy, damn it Rachel! Stop thinking! Focus!_

"There's some paper in that seat-" The brunette pointed to the desk at the far back of the classroom, "you're going to write a song and perform it for the Glee Club."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, that club is a joke!" She laughed, although slightly worried.

"Absolutely not, smoking is dangerous for your health and I will not tolerate it!" Rachel said stubbornly, her eyes burning into the hazel ones looking back.

"Look at that, Miss Berry's got some balls." Quinn chuckled and nodded, a little impressed by the teacher's attitude but she was certain she could wipe that smug grin off her face.

She was sat in what would be her usual seat, her elbow on the top of the desk, her chin resting in her hand. Up front Rachel was looking at her laptop, but every now and again her eyes drifted to the teen and snapped back to the screen each time she was caught.

Then Quinn came up with an idea.

The delinquent reached down into her backpack, careful not to draw attention to herself, she wanted Rachel's reaction to be perfectly on time. She rooted through her bag, pushing different books and objects to the side, until her hand found exactly what she'd been looking for.

Pulling it up to her lips and grabbing for the lighter in the much easier to reach pocket of her jacket, she sparked up and lit the cigarette in the middle of the room. Rachel's head snapped to hers and the diva's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Quinn Fabray! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel screeched, rushing to the back of the room. She snatched the cigarette out from her mouth just as she finished her first drag. She instantly stubbed the cigarette out on the desk beside her. "You can't smoke in my classroom!"

"Well if you weren't ignoring me then maybe I wouldn't have needed to." Quinn looked up, her lips quirked into a devilish smirk.

"You're in detention, you're not a child. You do not need my attention every moment off the day." Rachel folded her arms and scowled.

"No, but I  _want_  your attention." The punk corrected her. She leant back in her chair, crossing her legs. Rachel stood in silence trying to come up with a comeback but found none, instead something completely differently happened. She felt Quinn's boot rubbing up and down her thigh, the brunette stumbled backwards.

_Don't do it Rachel, turn around, she's your student!_

So she listened to her inner thoughts and turned her back to the girl, walking unsteadily on weak legs back to the front of the class. She stopped once she reached her desk, taking in a deep breath. She was about to order the teen out of her class when she heard the quiet sound of metal and the lock clicked into place.

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, but the scent of smoke told her it was Quinn. She wanted to pull away, she really did.

"Stop fighting me and enjoy this." She could feel Quinn breathing on the back of her neck, making her tremble in anticipation.

"No, t-this is wrong, you're my student Quinn." Rachel's response was weak and the punk knew she would give up soon.

The teenager sucked in a deep breath and pulled Rachel around, roughly pushing her back into the wall. She yelped but didn't protest as Quinn leaned forwards and captured the diva's lips in a passionate kiss. It had only taken a second before Rachel was kissing back and their lips began to move together, but Quinn needed more and nipped the older woman's plump bottom lip.

The brunette moaned loudly and opened her mouth to grant access to the other girls tongue. They moved together until they were both forced to pull back in desperate need for oxygen. Quinn pushed her thigh between Rachel's legs as she began to trail kisses down her teacher's neck until she found a sensitive area and started to suck, hard.

"Quinn!" Rachel groaned and started grinding herself on the girl's thigh, unable to control herself any longer.

The younger woman took this as her cue to take it further, removing her lips from Rachel's neck and the new bruised patch she had created and ran both her hands up the brunette's body until she was palming her teacher's breasts.

"Fuck!" Rachel cursed, rocking harder into her student.

Quinn lunged forwards and attached her lips onto the already hard nipple through her shirt and lace bra. Rachel threw her head back in pleasure and the punk began to move against her faster, building her up.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip to stifle her scream as she came undone. Quinn continued their movements but slowed the pace to help her teacher ride out her orgasm until she finally came to a halt.

The brunette fell into her chair, her eyes on the floor, she couldn't speak, even if she wanted to.

"As much fun as this has been, I have places to be." Quinn grabbed her belongings from her desk and made her way to the exit of the music room, "See you tomorrow, Miss." Then Rachel was alone.

_Well... What the hell happens now? You moron._


	3. Chapter Two: Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Skank!Quinn & Teacher!Rachel. Rachel Berry begins her new career as the Music Teacher at McKinley, on her first day she meets Quinn Fabray. She knows it's wrong but she can't stop and this begins the forbidden relations of the teacher and student.

A week had past since she'd last seen Quinn, a week since detention, a week since she had orgasmed in her classroom because of her student. Since then she'd managed to avoid the girl in the corridors, make up an excuse to leave the room every time she asked to speak to her at the end of the lesson and even walked home on the days when the punk had found the time to wait by her car. She thought it would get easier to forget, to put it behind them, yet here she was in the middle of her lesson, fantasizing about that same student walking in and taking her on her desk.

The bell for the end of lesson brought her out of her dreams and back into her classroom. She looked at the clock and noted that it was lunch and Will had called a Glee club meeting to introduce her to everyone.

_The perfect distraction, just focus on the music and you're sure to forget about her Rachel._

She skipped out of her room and to the choir room, it was the same old classroom, same old instruments and the same old teacher stood at the front of the class talking to a bunch of students, half paying attention and the others were ignoring everything he said. Not much had changed around here.

"So, as I was saying, everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Berry." The overly excited man waved for her to stand with him. "Miss Berry and myself will be running the club together from now on, together we're going to take you to Nationals!"

Rachel chuckled at his positive attitude, "Yes, it's nice to meet you all and to the few I know from my music class; I'm really glad you're here." She smiled at Santana, Brittany and Puck.

"You really think you can make us good enough to win against those Vocal Adrenaline kids?" Puck asked, testing her faith in the members of the club.

"Well, I need to hear you guys first but I'm sure we can put something together." She looked around and then turned to Will, "Um... Is this everyone?" She's counted seven in total.

"Yes, I guess we do need some new recruits." Will scratched his neck.

"Some? We need a lot more than  _this_  if you want me to help you win." She folded her arms and looked at the floor for a few minutes looking deep in thought, "We need you to all try and bring in as many people as you can, think you will be able to manage that guys?"

"Looks like we've already got a new member." Rachel's eyes moved to see Santana glaring at something stood behind her and following her gaze she found  _the_  Quinn Fabray. The girl was wearing a smug grin, proud that she's tracked her teacher down and that she couldn't run away from her here, not now without everyone getting confused and questioning her behaviour..

"Berry told me this was part of my detention, so here I am." She walked past the brunette and sat at the back of the room. The look of shock on Rachel's face was a picture; she knew this would be a good surprise.  _Holy shit! She's here! I didn't think she'd actually want to come and sing, I thought she hated the Glee club._

"No way!" A boy she'd seen in the corridor stood up rapidly. Rachel was pretty sure his name was Kurt. "She can't join Glee after the torture she put us all through."

"I'm not  _that_  bad." Quinn snarled, ready to pounce on him if she said anything else that would make Rachel like her any less. This was her last idea; she'd tried everything else but continued to fail at trying to get the diva's attention.

"Oh come on Fabgay, you're worse than me!" Santana looked back at the Skank.

"Fuck you, Santana." Quinn folded her arms and leant back, lifting her feet onto the back of the chair in front of her, just missing a gothic looking girl's head by an inch, "Miss Berry wanted me here, so I'm staying."

"Since when did you listen to what other people want? We were your friend and you ditched every single one of us, we were there for you and you replaced us for those skanks!" The cheerio replied. Quinn felt a pang of guilt. It was true she was once a member of the Glee club, head cheerleader and the perfect Christian. Until she messed up, everything in her life changed and so she thought, why shouldn't she change too? She grew apart from the gleeks, including Brittany and Santana who were once her best friends, but they wouldn't treat her the same if they found out her secrets, whereas the skanks did.

"Everyone stop." Mr Schue stepped in, finally. "If Quinn would like to come back then that's okay, Glee club is about forgiveness, we're a family guys."

"That bitch ain't part of my family." The Latina stood up, "I'm out, come on Britt-Britt."

The quiet blonde jumped to her feet, linked her pinky with Santana's and they walked out together, followed by Puck who mumbled something under his breath about football. After a few minutes the rest of the Gleeks had made their excuses and left the room.

"Well that went well," Rachel said. Mr Schue laughed but the look on Quinn's face told her that she wasn't taking this as easily. "They'll come around, don't worry about it."

"Don't be so sure, they're right, I'm horrible to them." Quinn sighed.

"Well it's nice to have you back Quinn, but seeing as though there's still half of lunch left, I'm going to go see Emma." Will waved and left the room, leaving the two girls together.

_Take this chance whilst you can, Quinn. You need to make her talk to you, you just have to!_

"Rachel-"

"Don't, just-just don't." Rachel stopped her, "I refuse to talk about this with you again, I thought me ignoring you made it clear."

"Stop pretending like you feel nothing for me." The punk was on her feet walking towards her.

"This can't happen, I'm not joking Quinn."The Diva crossed her arms in a huff as the teen raised her eyebrow questioningly, "I don't want this, and I don't want you."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not." Rachel turned around and walked out the door, without so much of a goodbye.

 

*

  


Quinn was standing underneath the bleachers with a cigarette hanging from between two fingers. She was alone, which was unusual for her. The rest of the skanks were normally here deciding who was going to be their victim for the day or discussing which of their pranks were the most memorable.

She was thankful for the quiet today, she needed to think. Since the first day they met she'd been unable to take her mind off Rachel Berry. The fact that the woman was now avoiding her was driving her crazy. She couldn't stop thinking about that detention, the way the brunette's lips felt on hers. Every time she'd tried to get her alone, the teacher had made up a lousy excuse to leave. It was frustrating and Quinn was sick of it, she needed a way to get her attention, a way to get her alone and have enough time to talk her round.

Mack appeared about half an hour later, "Fabray, what you thinkin' about?"

"I'm going to do something, something big." Quinn had her idea, the perfect plan to get Rachel to notice her, "which teacher do you hate the most?"

"Um... Other than Sylvester and Schue?" The skank asked, leaning back on the railing.

"Yeah, other than them." The girl nodded, taking in a long drag of her cigarette.

"Miss Parker, y'no our bitch of an English teacher."

"Really? I think she's okay." Quinn frowned.

"Yeah, she's okay until she throws a book at your fucking head for having your phone out in class!" Mack yelled.

Quinn chuckled, "I remember that. Okay, yeah, I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Just make sure you don't ditch next lesson okay." The punk laughed to herself, becoming excited.

 

*

  


"Rachel!" There was a loud shout from outside the room. She cringed, she knew that voice. She was tempted to quickly dive under her desk and hold out until he left but she was sure her students would give her away just for more entertainment, so she stayed put and watched Finn barge into her room nearly braking her door in the process. She watched him take a deep breath and try to swagger over to her desk, instead he misplaced his footing and he tripped, falling into her side. She caught him with surprising strength, relieved that she had never given up her morning workout and pushed him back up onto his feet.

_He's so clumsy! Why did I ever date this oaf?_

"Mr Hudson, what's the problem?" She asked, with an annoyed tone.

"There's been a bit of a situation-" He rushed out then stopped, "You look really pretty today, Rach."

The brunette pursed her lips in frustration as she stared hard at the boy wondering how hard she would have to wish to make him disappear, "Mr Hudson, this is not the time or the place for that sort of talk! We will discuss this later. Just tell me what you needed because if you didn't notice I'm in the middle of a lesson!"

"It's Quinn Fabray." He answered, "She's got herself into some trouble."

"Is she okay? What sort of trouble?" She was pacing, thinking of the worst.

"She... Locked her teacher in a cupboard." He said and the room went quiet for a second before it exploded with laughter and cheers. Rachel just stood there, blinking rapidly and her mouth wide open.  _No way, there's no way a student could manage to do that! Rachel do something, ask why he came to you for help, oh shit, maybe she told everyone!_

"Um... W-why do you want me to deal with it?" She stuttered, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"She's asking for you, she refuses to speak to anyone else." He shrugged.

"So that means I have to deal with her?" She snapped, a bit too harshly at him.

"It's just that everyone was so impressed that you managed to get her into a classroom, let alone a detention so they thought she might listen to you." He looked down, like a child being told off by his parents and she felt a little guilty for being so patronising.

She sighed, "can you watch my class for me?"  _Why the hell did you say that? I'm so stupid, I'm going to have to see her now!_

"Yeah, no problem Rach." He grinned looking back up from the floor, "Can I ask you a favour though?"

"What?" She gritted her teeth, he just never quits.

"Can I like, take you out for dinner tonight?" He looked so hopeful, "Just as friends, a catch up, please?"

"...Yeah, sounds good." She then left the room already regretting that she'd accepted the offer, but she thought it would be the perfect time to sit him down and explain how she wasn't interested in him, not one bit.

 

*

  


"Rachel, I'm so glad Finn managed to persuade you." Will was leaning with his back leant up against the door, "She's refusing to co-operate."

"Co-operate? She's not up for a murder investigation Will." She snapped and pushed him out of the way and turned the handle.  _What the hell Rachel, don't defend her!_  The door opened and she entered the detention room. Right at the back of the class spread out over the three tables she had pushed together was Quinn Fabray, looking as mouth-watering as ever. Rachel gulped as the teenager rolled over onto her side, her eyes opening widely as she saw her teacher stood before her.

"Look who it is..." The punk looked back up at the celling, "I can't believe you  _actually_  turned up, after your dramatic storm out, I'm surprised you bothered."

"I know, I know, I've been avoiding you and I may have been a  _little_  rude for walking out like I did." She put her hands on her hips, "but that doesn't give you an excuse to put a teacher in the  _fucking_  cupboard Quinn Fabray! I mean what the hell were you thinking? I don't even know how you've not been kicked out!"

The rebel's eyes drifted down to the teacher's hips and then found herself staring at those legs, those perfect long legs. She closed hers eyes, imagining  _those_  legs wrapping around her waist.  _Shit, she asked me something, answer her Fabray!_

"I thought it would be fun." She shrugged, looking at her nails.

"Fun? Fun! You're supposed to respect your teachers, they're role models!" Rachel stomped her foot on the floor.

"What like you? Do you really want me to fuck all my teachers up against the wall, Miss Berry?" Quinn asked walking forwards.

"N-no, that's not what I meant..." The explanation died in her throat when she found herself staring into her student's lust filled eyes.

"...Miss Berry?"

"What Quinn?" She swallowed thickly.

"Do you not like having me around?" She asked, arching her eyebrow at her and the corner of her mouth twitched upward.

"We can't be around each other, f-from now on we avoid each other at all costs, you can switch classes or something... We're done." Rachel took a step backwards.

"Actually, that's not exactly going to work." Quinn smirked. "You should probably get used to having me around, because my little stunt-"

"Oh I can assure you, this stunt was not little!" Rachel shouted, "You'll be in detention from now until-"

Now it was Rachel's turn to get interrupted and Quinn pressed her hand over her teacher's mouth to shut her up, "... From now until the end of the semester, I know, why do you think I did it?"

Rachel's eyes widened dramatically and she felt her heart rate increase. She tried to pull the hand away from her mouth but there was no luck, Quinn was too strong and so she decided to go for the more childish option to help with her escape.

"Rachel! Seriously? Did you just lick me?" The punk inspected the saliva on her palm, "You have no idea where my hands have been."

"I have a good idea." Rachel said quietly but seeing the students surprised expression she must have heard her, she blushed and her eyes began shifting rapidly, searching for anything that wasn't Quinn Fabray. "You seriously did this so you could see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you." She answered honestly.

"We can't do this." The brunette said quietly, "This isn't right, you can't think of me like this anymore Quinn, I'm your teacher."

"I know," she stated softly. "I just can't help thinking about you, since the day you came to find me in the bathroom. You're the first person to ever care where I was and if I was okay."

Rachel nodded, "Just try-try and forget, because you shouldn't have feelings for me."

"That doesn't mean I  _don't_  have them." Quinn moved into the diva's personal space and leaned down to whisper, "I want you Rachel Berry and I  _always_  get what I want."

Her voice in her ear and her warm breath on her neck gave Rachel goose bumps, her breath hitched.

"S-stop, p-please Quinn." The teacher pleaded.

"No." The punk shook her head and crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss, their tongues immediately tangling and swirling together.

_God, she tastes amazing! Why am I fighting her again? Wait! What am I doing? Fuck! I'm letting it happen again!_

Rachel used all the will left in her to push Quinn's chest away from her, breaking the kiss.

"We can't..." Rachel sucked in a breath.

"It took a lot of strength to push me away didn't it Rachel? You liked it; you want me just as much as I want you." Quinn told her as she leaned forwards and licked her neck slowly, hearing her teacher's loud moan she began to suck hard on her pulse point, only stopping when she saw the bruised mark.

"Fuck!" Rachel whimpered.

"You're mine." Quinn moved her lips back up to Rachel's, her hands latched onto the woman's thighs. She lifted her off the ground and onto the closest table. The teacher's hands made their way into the punk's hair, pulling her closer.

Just as Quinn's hand moved lower a knock on the door interrupted them. The punk looked to Rachel whose eyes were darkened and filled with lust and desire, the teacher wiggled out of her student's grasp and stood back up on the floor, combing down her hair with her fingers. She turned to the door trying to look away from her student, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"You owe me." Quinn said angrily, she didn't mean for it to come out like that but she was frustrated and  _really_  wanted Rachel.

"Yes?" The brunette shouted.

The door opened and Will appeared in the doorway, "Everything sorted?"

"Yeah, everything's cool Mr Schue." Quinn told him, "Right Miss Berry?"

"W-what? Um, yes-yes everything's... Cool." She agreed _._

"So, you're okay with handling all her detentions then, good." Will smiled. "Well, I'll see you later then, oh and have fun on your date tonight, I just bumped into Finn and he's bragging about it."

She saw Quinn's body tense at the words from the corner of her eye.  _Perfect, absolutely perfect!_


	4. Chapter Three: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Skank!Quinn & Teacher!Rachel. Rachel Berry begins her new career as the Music Teacher at McKinley, on her first day she meets Quinn Fabray. She knows it's wrong but she can't stop and this begins the forbidden relations of the teacher and student.

Quinn was sat silently staring at the door which M. Schue had just left though after revealing Rachel's 'date' with Finn. The teacher didn't know what to say, what could she say? She couldn't exactly admit to having feelings for the girl, she was her student and it was wrong, so wrong. So instead she stayed quiet and waited for her to talk first instead.

"...Hudson." The teenager said blankly, "You're going on a date with Mr. Hudson."

"Um... Kind of." She nodded.

"Finn Hudson? I mean, seriously? Come on! You can do better than him, he's a  _fucking_  ape compared to you!" The skank grabbed her bag and stomped forwards, "You know what? Whatever, have fun tonight."

"Quinn... Wait!" Rachel tried to follow but the punk was already out of the room and halfway down the hallway when she got to the door "Damn it!"

She sighed and decided that there was nothing she could do right now, she couldn't go and follow her home and demand for her to listen to her excuses so it would have to wait for tomorrow, plus she needed to get ready for Finn, as much as she wished it was the teenager she was seeing tonight.

By the time she arrived at home she only had twenty minutes to get ready. She shrugged;  _it's not even a date, you don't have to get that dressed up._ She thought and got changed into one of her more mediocre dresses.

The doorbell rung at precisely 7.00. She headed downstairs and opened the door with a completely fake smile. Finn stood on the porch with a cheesy smile. We was wearing a suit and his hair was neatly styled, unlike normally. In his hand was a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Rach, you look hot!" He passed her the flowers, "Ready to go? I got here on time, I know you like that."

"Um... Yeah, thanks Finn, they're lovely." She placed the roses on the side table next to the door where she normally kept her mail and reached for her coat.

"So you like Breadstix right?" He asked, kicking the wooden porch as he waited for her.

"I guess." Rachel muttered; what an original choice.

"Awesome." Finn grinned, "Hurry up, I'm starving."

"Lovely." She said under her breath,  _Quinn wouldn't rush you._ She sighed and followed after the man, already regretting opening the door.

  
  


*

  
  


_I have never been so bored in my entire life, I'm pretty sure he was never this boring in high school, in fact he's talking more than I ever did back then and I talked in paragraphs!_

"Rach, I need the bathroom, you okay here?" He asked but got up and walked away before she had a chance to reply. She slumped back in the booth and tilted her neck back to look up at the celling. She wondered what would happen if she just made a mad dash for the door to escape, she couldn't do this for much longer, that was for sure.

"Hey, Miss Berry." A voice came from beside her and she tilted her head to see who the voice belonged to.

"Quinn?" Her jaw dropped,  _my night in shining armour, well, night in sexy skinny jeans and a tank top. My god, she looks gorgeous! No! She can't be here, she's going to get us caught._

"Fancy seeing you here." She smirked and sat on the opposite side of the table, "How's your date going with Finnocence?"

"Oh my god! People still call him that?" She giggled _. No! Wait! What are you doing? You can't talk to her, you're here with Finn, make her leave!_ "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how your night's going." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it's wonderful; I'm having a fantastic time." She had no idea why she lied but she did and she watched as Quinn's expression changed at her words.

"What are you even doing here? You don't even like him, are you trying to make me jealous?" She balled up her hand into a fist and breathed out harshly and repeated herself, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I promised an old friend that I would go on a date with him and  _yes_  I do like him."  _Not in the way you think, in fact I really dislike the man child, but you don't need to know that._ "And no, I'm not trying to make you  _jealous_  because there's nothing going on between us."

"Nothing? Really? You're doing this again?" The punk snapped, getting up out of her seat. Rachel thought she was leaving but was relieved when the girl moved around to sit next to her, "I'm done with this game."

"There's no game, there's nothing-"

"I'll show you nothing." Before Rachel could reply, Quinn pulled her tightly against her and kissed her hard. The teacher couldn't fight her, she didn't want to, so she let it happen. The skank nipped the diva's bottom lip and was granted access instantly, their tongues clashing together, both desperate for more contact, more anything. When the skank finally pulled back, she moved to cover the teacher's bare neck, shoulders and chest with kisses.

"Quinn... Stop... Family place." She moaned, thankful for the dark lighting and the placement of their table at the far back of the room.

"I don't want to stop; do you want me to stop?" Quinn bit down on the spot she marked her this morning, then she lifted one of her legs over Rachel's to straddle her, taking a quick look around to see that they hadn't been caught yet.

"Fuck... We have to... Finn will be back soon." She said but only pulled the girl closer, grinding her hips forwards so the blonde's lower back hit the table.

Instead of listening to her, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and slipped them under her own tank top, she saw her teacher bit her lip to stop the loud moan she was sure would have drawn attention to them. She pushed the hands up her own abs and under her bra.

" _S-shit._ " The brunette whimpered, "We-we have to stop."

"Live a little." The skank whispered into her ear and leant forward to kiss her hungrily. Rachel couldn't think, she couldn't focus on anything other than Quinn. She was here and she wanted her  _so_ badly.

"F-finn." Rachel stuttered as she spotted the tall boy leaving the bathroom.

"You're seriously saying his name right now?" Quinn growled.

"No! Finn, he's coming back!" She gasped.

The punk turned and saw the man walking towards them, but she wasn't done with Rachel, not by a long shot. So the teenager looked back at the brunette and winked as she disappeared underneath the tablecloth and crawled backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Hey Rach, sorry I took so long, there was a queue." He sat back down and Quinn carefully dodged his clown feet.

"Oh, it's... F-fine." She breathed deeply.

"So I've been wanting to ask you..." He shifted in his seat, "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

_Oh shit, choose your words carefully Rachel! Don't upset Quinn!_

"Um... I'm not... Dating anyone at the moment." She said, surely the teenager would be happy with that seeing as though they'd never even talked about a relationship.  _Fuck! Her hands on my knee, her hands on my knee!_

"Why not, you're really hot Rachel." He said with a grin, she rolled her eyes.  _How romantic, he thinks I'm 'hot'; Quinn would call me 'beautiful'. Damn, focus on the conversation._

"Thank you, I guess." She replied, half-heartedly.

"So, do you like being a teacher?"

"Very much so, the kids are..."  _Holy crap! She's stroking my leg, her hands are so soft._ "Amazing."

"Yeah some of them are okay, I guess." He shrugged, "Puck's cool, but Santana or Quinn, I can't handle them."

"What, why? Quinn's a nice girl." She defended the teen.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not heard the stories? They're the biggest sluts in the school." She couldn't help herself as she went to kick him in the shin but apparently someone beat her to it, "Crap!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to do that, reflex." She said before he had a chance to look under the table for the reason. After a few seconds she felt the hand move back to stroking her, the skank's fingertips moving higher and higher as her and Finn's conversation continued. She trembled and tried to slap the hand away but when she felt soft lips on her knee she stopped her attempts.

_She wouldn't, would she?_

"S'okay." He said gritting his teeth in obvious pain but unwilling to admit to it, "So how did you manage to get Fabray in a detention?"

"Um... I-I... She-she's a good student. If she sets her mind on something she won't give up until she has it." The ache between her legs was now becoming unbearable, she crossed her legs but felt Quinn's hands spreading them back apart.

"So you bribed her? What with? I could do with her  _actually_  taking part in P.E every once in a while." He chuckled.

"No I didn't bribe her, I just explained how much her education matters and she seemed to get the picture." She told him forcefully.

"I think she was playing you Rach," She watched him read the menu for the third time, "I've seen her ditching lessons since then."

"Oh really?" She asked in an angry tone, "Where exactly?"

"Under the bleachers, that's where the skanks hang out." He turned around and waved at one of the waiters, "What you having Rach?"

"Salad." She answered bluntly.

"That's boring, don't you want something nicer?"

"I can't, I'm vegan Finn and there's not much to choose from." She probably would have been more angry with him if it weren't for the soft, wet kisses that were trailing up the inside of her thigh.

"Oh..." He said, unsure of what vegan meant.

The waiter came over with a bright smile and took their orders and told them it should be along shortly but that didn't stop Finn from complaining about the long wait as he ranted about how he preferred take away. She felt two strong hands take hold around her knees and try and pull her forwards, she complied knowing that the girl was stronger and if she tried to fight her, she'd loose and cause a scene. So she scooted forwards on the seat so she was sat on the edge.

It was when she felt Quinn's tongue moving up her legs and to the edge of her dress that she regretted the move.  _She wouldn't! She's just trying to get you back for being here with Finn, she wouldn't actually do that... Oh holy crap, she's going to do it!_ She gasped as she felt her legs being pried open wider and a body slot between them.

" _Don't_ -*Cough*- _You_ -*Cough*- _Dare._ " She hissed.

"What Rach?" Finn looked back to her, his eyes previously lingering on a woman's backside as she bent over to pick up a dropped item.

"N-nothing." She shook her head, "It's nothing."

The feeling of the girls mouth was gone and just as she thought Quinn had stopped, she felt the teens finger's replace her tongue, moving dangerously close to her panties.

"You okay Rach? You're blushing." He grinned.  _Yeah Finn, like it's you doing that and not the girl between my legs!_

"I'm j-just a little h-hot in here." She stuttered feeling fingers hook around her panties and beginning to tug them down. She swallowed thickly and lifted herself up the tiniest bit to allow them to be pulled down fully.  _Big mistake! What the hell am I doing? What if he figures it out? Wait, I'm talking about Finn here._

Then the teasing stopped and she let out a loud squeak as Quinn pushed her tongue flat against her clit, running her tongue through her soaking wet length.  _"Fuck."_ She uttered and Finn's jaw dropped.

"Rachel, you just swore." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm just-just excited, our food's here." She pointed to the waiter carrying the dishes.

"Oh, awesome."  _What. An. Idiot!_

Her chest was heaving as she attempted to draw in any air for her lungs, her heart beating scarily fast. She chanced a look down at the table as Quinn moved her tongue more forcefully, seeing her looking up, their eyes locked together. After a few more painfully slow movement from Quinn, she started to become impatient and found herself pushing her hips forward becoming desperate for relief and moved her own hand down to run her fingers through the punk's hair.

"Rach, why aren't you eating your salad?" She looked up to find the man staring at her confused.

"Oh-oh, you-you have a lot... To eat... So I wanted to w-wait so we finished together." She said, quite happy with the excuse she managed to come up with.

"That's cool of you." He immediately went back to his meal.

Rachel was panting at this point, unable to control her breathing, unable to control anything. Her free hand shooting to her side, gripping onto the chair, her nails digging into the leather. Her back arched slightly and her eyes slammed shut when Quinn continued to lap away through her folds. She was so close, she forced her hand away from Quinn's hair and moved it to cover her mouth as the punk plunged her tongue in her teacher's center.

The brunette's groan was muffled by her hand but it still caused Finn to look up.

"You okay?"

"N-not... Feeling... Well." She choked out as the tongue moved in and out at a rapid pace.

"Well, wait for me to finish eating and I'll take you home." He said and returned his attention to the steak on the plate, not making any attempts to rush the meal.

Rachel was so close as Quinn pulled her tongue out, she whimpered at the loss but the punk moved her mouth back up to the singer's clit and gently bit on the sensitive bundle of nerves. That was all it took for the diva to come undone squirming in her seat.

  
  


*

  
  


"You sure you want to walk home?" Finn asked looking sadly into her eyes, he'd obviously expected more from tonight.

"Yes, I'm sure, I need some fresh air." She nodded, desperate for him to leave.

"Well, text me if you need some company or something." He winked and walked off before she had a chance to call him up on it. She threw her hands up in the air and cheered silently as he got into his car and drove away. She knew she probably should have made an attempt at tonight to make him happy but the only thing she could focus on was her girl showing up.  _My girl? That doesn't sound to bad any more, even if it is a forbidden relationship._

"Well that was an interesting evening, wouldn't you say Miss Berry?" Quinn appeared from the shadows with a smirk.

"As much as I  _enjoyed_  it, what the hell were you thinking?" She snapped, "You could have been caught!"

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been, then I would have lost my job and-and..." She stomped her foot, "You-you..."

"Calm down, we didn't get caught and that's the end of it." The teenager walked forwards with a chuckle and entwined their fingers together, "Seeing as though your date just abandoned you, do you want me to keep you company?"

"Um... I-I... That would be nice." She gave her a shy smile and led her through the streets.

"So, were you waiting for me or were you really planning on walking home in the dark... Alone." Quinn asked; obvious worry in her tone.

"I carry a rape whistle, i would have been fine." She attempted but what Quinn raised her eyebrow she gave up, "I was waiting for you."

"Good."

"What happens now, Quinn?" Rachel looked at her and then down to their hands.

"That's up to you, all I know is I  _want_  you and I hated you being on a date with Finnept." She tightened their hold on each other.

"You were jealous."

"I was not." Quinn said quickly, looking away.

"You were too!" Rachel giggled, "Well if it helps, I don't like him, I can't even stand being around him, today was supposed to be me explaining that to him but I got a  _little_ distracted."

"That helps, kinda." The skank smiled and then frowned and looked down, "Shit!" She let go of Rachel's hand and threw her hand into her pocket to pull out her phone and hold it against her ear, "Dad... Yeah... I'm sorry." She looked to Rachel and bit her lip, "I'm coming home now... Yes... I'll run." Then the conversation ended.

"What's going on?" The teacher asked confused with the panicked look on the girls face.

"I have to go, like now." She rushed out.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, worried for the girl.

"What? Yeah... Yeah... I'm fine." She said but the look on her face told her otherwise, if the singer were guessing, she would have said it was a look of  _fear._

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn kissed her chastely on the lips and took off into the night, her slow run turning into a sprint by the time she reached the first turn off on the street.

 _What just happened?_ Rachel asked herself and then everything that happened that night finally settled in her mind.  _Fuck, i think I'm dating my student!_

 


End file.
